Episode 276: Luda Tells It Best
"Luda Tells It Best" was originally released on November 10, 2015. Description Sorry this one's a bit late, but the first few minutes should shed some light onto the circumstances that kept you waiting. Um ... if you're not into DIGESTIVE BODY HORROR, maybe skip those few minutes, and take our word for it. Suggested Talking Points Down in the Dumps, Pennies, Air Games, Interstate Food Beefs, Tumbling Cuckolds, Catchphrases, Outline 09:48 - The other day I was picking up sliders from one of my favorite take-out places. The total was $7.99, which meant I got a penny back from paying eight dollars in cash for my meal. I stood there for a minute, not knowing if I should keep the penny or throw it in the tip jar on the counter. I felt like either action was cheap and chintzy, but is one better than the other? Brothers, help me - what would you do? -- A Penny Saved Or A Penny Spurned 15:43 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Joshua Leal, who asks: Can you bring board games such as Monopoly onto an airplane? 23:46 - My husband and I are from different parts of the country (him: mid-west, me: south-east), and I find some of their food nasty. Some of my in-laws come to see us for a holiday meal, and I'm wondering - am I supposed to make some of their traditional stuff, even though it's gross, or since they're in my house is this a "you get what you get" situation? -- Steamed Versus Fried In Tennessee 31:19 - MZ - Sponsored by Harrys.com. Sponsored by MeUndies. Personal message from Sarah aka Chugs. Personal message from Lieutenant Randolph and Doctor Claw. Advertisement for Pop Rocket. 38:29 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user RanaldName made up by Griffin, who asks: How to convert sexual energy to sporting and atheletic prowess? Ive read that everyone is really just sexual energy. I have lots of it and a really high sex drive. And I want to convert the energy so I can use it in my non-sexual physical endeavours. I do realise that when Im horny, I seem filled with a lot of raging energy but its not there when Im not. How do I control and use my massive sexual energy so I can be a super-athelete 45:08 - Some classmates of mine recently informed me I over-use the phrase "oh jeez" whenever I'm surprised by anything. This is really weird to me because I've heard them all say it before, until they let me know they're only saying it because they're making fun of me. Since then everyone I've asked confirmed it is something that only I say. Is "oh geez" an okay catchphrase to have, or should I try to replace it with something else? -- Need A New Catchphrase In New York 51:10 - Housekeeping 56:09 - FY - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user Anders, who asks: How to get a haircut similar to Joseph Stalin without showing the girl who cuts my hair a picture of Joseph Stalin? Quotes On Pennies Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Harrys Category:MeUndies Category:Video Games Category:Tyra Banks Category:Drew Davenport Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:In The Japanese Style